Dan's Pokemon Red and Blue Adventure
by F1reball02
Summary: Dan is a 10 year old boy who is ready to take on the Pokemon world and join him with his partner Eevee as they battle through this Pokemon adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Chapter 1 Beginnings /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"(this story starts around the Pokemon Red and Blue timelines) /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"*Scribbling sounds* *humming* "Son come down to eat!" Dan's mom called, "Ok mom, I'm coming!" Dan yelled. Dan looks around his room to find his key, Dan looks under his books, "Here it is, awesome" Dan takes his key along with some of his book's. "Son hurry up or you will be late!", "Ok mom, wait a sec" Dan stuffs his things into his bag and run's downstairs to eat breakfast. "Dan here, I know you're in a rush so just take this bagel" Dan's mom turns around looking for something. "Ok mom thanks, bye!" Dan yelled, "Wait I'm not done yet young man, here take this, some berries, some seeds, water bottle, food, money, map, cellphone and helmet", "Wow mom you were prepared thanks for this" Dan said great fully, "Come here Son I'm so proud of you" Dan's dad exclaimed "It's not everyday that you become a trainer". "I know dad but I really need to go, I need a great starter Pokemon!" "Ok son go knock e'm dead!". Dan runs out of the house and jumps on his bike peddling as fast as he can to professor Oaks lab. A few minutes later he arrives "Hi professor Oak!" "Hello Dan, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure professor shoot" Dan exclaimed. "Did you see my grandson on your way here?" "No I did not see Gary and I don't see anyone here, am I early?" "No Dan you're right on time, come on in I have many Pokemon for you to choose from" exclaimed professor Oak. "Ok professor what's in store for me today" "Ok Dan I have A Squirtle, an Bulbasau..." "I'm sorry professor, but I'm stoping you there. I don't have any interest in any of those Pokemon" "Well ok Dan I do have another Pokemon, how about this Pikachu?" "Ok sure let me see him" Professor Oak opens a Pokeball and a Pikachu come out. "Chuuuuu!" Pikachu said happily, "Oh aren't you the cutest thing!" Dan said, Dan goes in to pet Pikachu, "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu said before he pumped Dan with more then heathy amounts of electricity. "Ummmmmm...PROFESSOR HELP ME!" Professor Oak gets Pikachu into its Pokeball. "I'm sorry Dan but I did not know that Pikachu had a temper" "It's fine professor" Dan says as he looks at his arm, "Do you have anyother Pokemon professor? (Ow it still hurts)" "Well Yes I do Dan it's this Eevee, took me very long to find it", "Um professor isn't Eevee the Pokemon that evolves into multiple forms?" "Yes Dan I was going to see why but I sense it will be in better hands with you, here take a look" professor Oak throws a Pokeball in the air and an Eevee comes out. "Eevee!" Eevee cried before it hid behind Dan, "Wow it's shy" Dan exclaimed. "Well it still does not trust me, anyways try talking to it". "Ummm hi Eevee" Dan said, "Eevee?" Eevee questioned Dan, "I'm Dan" Dan said "I'm going to be your trainer" Dan exclaimed. "Are you ok with that Eevee?" Dan asked, "Eevee Eev!" Eevee Said in agreement. "Well it's settled Dan Eevee is your new starter Pokemon, here is Eevee's Pokeball and 5 Pokeball's to help you on your journey" Professor Oak explained. "Ok thanks professor, here Eevee jump on", Eevee hops gracefully onto Dan's head. "Ok professor I'm going now, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Dan yelled. "JUST BE CAREFULL!" Oak yelled, "I WILL". Outside of the Pokemon lab "Hey Dan!" "Oh hey Gary, your grandfather is waiting for you" Dan said, "Ok Dan thanks also is there any Pokemon left?" Gary asked. "Yeah Gary there is but steer away from the Pikachu, it has a temper! Bye Gary!" Dan said as he raced off to veridian city, and this is the start of Dan's Pokemon adventure!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Chapter 2 will be out soon I'm almost done anyways thanks for reading and please do leave any criticism in the reviews I want to make my story better but just don't say you hate it and that's it, if you dislike it then tell me what to correct anyways see you soon readers!/div 


	2. Chapter 2 The road to veridian

Chapter 2: The road to veridian

The sun is setting and Dan and Eevee are looking for a place to camp.

*grumble* "Eevee was that your stomach?" Dan asked, "Eeveeee..." Eevee awnsered. "Ok let's see what food you eat" Dan whips out his Pokedex, "Eevee the evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into three different type's" "Come on Pokedex tell me what Eevee eats!" Dan said. "Welp this is a lost cause, hey Eevee do you like berries?" "Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee said. "Ok give me a sec Eevee". Dan stops his bike beside a tree "Ok Eevee let's move this to a safe spot then we can set up for the night, I'm so greatfull my mom stopped me before I left, she handed me this tent just in case it gets dark far too quickly" Dan explained. Dan startes setting up the tent like he had learned, he then turns around to see Eevee scuffling through his bag, "Hey Eevee smile!" Dan take a quick picture of Eevee with different stains you can't tell what type of berries Eevee ate. "I need to send this to mom, but after I finish with this tent!" Dan was an expert with setting up tents because of the many camping trips he went on with his family. "Ok done, here Eevee do you want to sleep on this pillow?" "Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed before curling up on Dan's sleeping bag. "Ok I guess we are sharing the sleeping bag". Dan finishes up and then get's into his sleeping bag then fall's asleep.

It's morning as Dan begins to wake up to see Eevee is no longer on his sleeping bag but hopefully outside. Dan inspects the tent opening with his sleeping dust filled eyes.

"Eevee are you there?" Dan says as he leaves the tent rubbing his eyes.

"(Is that my Eevee?)" Dan is in shock as he sees his Eevee prancing around happily in the green grass. "Hey Eevee it's time for breakfast!" Eevee then turns around and prances to her berries. "Wow Eevee you must be clever to open up the tent by your self" Dan says, "Ok I'm going to start packing up, Eevee can you go look for some more berries please?" Dan Asked. "Eevee!" Eevee agrees on Dan's request and goes into the forest to find some berries. As Eevee climbs up a tree to see someone in trouble "Eevee?" "Pidgey use Sandstorm!" "Pidgy...PIDGY!" The trainer was fighting off what seemed like a hoard of rattatas, "Pidgy...!" "PIDGY COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "Eevee!" Eevee then uses swift to repel the hoard of birds "Whoa who did that? Was that you Eevee?" "Eevee!" Eevee then dashes back to camp. "Pidgy follow that Eevee (i wonder if Eevee already has a trainer) WAIT UP PIDGY!". Back at the camp site Dan was packing up his tent to see Eevee running from something,

Dan: Eevee are you ok?

Eevee: Eevee Eevee!

?: Hey *Pant* is that your...*Pant* Eevee?

Dan: Yeah why are you asking?

?: That's because *Pant* Eevee saved me and my Pidgey from a hoard of rattatas.

Dan: Why did they attack you in the first place?

?: I think it has to do with wild Pokemon being jealous of "domestic" Pokemon.

Dan: Oh ok but nice job Eevee!

Eevee: Eevee!

Jess: Anyways time to introduce my self name's Jess I'm training to learn more about Pokemon and their personalities.

Dan: Cool my name is Dan and this is my Eevee

Eevee: Eevee Eev.

Dan: My mission is to catch all Pokemon that currently exist in this world!

Jess: Wow that's one big mission, you a new trainer cause it looks like it.

Dan: yeah I am you?

Jess: Yeah I am but I arrived way too late to professor Oaks lab so he offered to help me catch a Pokemon. That's how I got my Pidgy!

Pidgy: Pidgy Pidg!

Dan: So Jess are you traveling alone currently?

Jess: Yeah I am, I'm trying to get to veridian city then to pewter city.

Dan: same I'm traveling to veridian to look around then I'm going to check out the forest. I hear it has many great Pokemon!

Jess: And the gym?

Dan: I'm not really into Pokemon fighting I believe it to be very cruel to Pokemon but il try to avoid it.

Jess: you do know you will have to fight sooner or later.

Dan: Yeah I know but I dislike violence mostly, I think I might do some part time jobs if I ever come across them.

Jess: Seems like a good idea for some quick money.

Dan: Yeah, hey Jess wanna tag along it seems you could use a buddy to travel with.

Jess: Yeah sure il come and tag along with you.

Dan: Cool, we still are a long way until veridian we should head out now.

Jess: Ok let's go.

Later on they arrive in the city of veridian and this is the end of chapter 2

Chapter 3 will have one battle cause it's hard to do battles also cause Dan is a pacifist so yeah hope you like this story so far and il see you later


End file.
